


Unbearable

by Gingersnapped



Series: Of Lions and Boys [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Galra Keith (Voltron), Here we go, Interspecies Sex, Just everything basically, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My first explicit fic, Non-Human Genitalia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersnapped/pseuds/Gingersnapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance discovers he has the hots for Keith. Then he discovers that Keith is, quite literally, hot for Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbearable

**Author's Note:**

> The time to sin has come. Hope you all enjoy! If you feel that any tags should be added don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> As always, comments are super appreciated and welcome!

It had been a shock at first, but everyone was pretty much used to it now. The purple skin, fur, and glowing yellow eyes that is.

 

Keith was still having a hard time with owning a tail, but Lance was typically nearby to catch him. He found it kind of ironic, wasn’t a tail supposed to keep you more balanced? Yet Lance found himself catching an arm or his shirt before Keith bumped into a wall or tripped going down the stairs.

 

 _Lord_ , were all Galra actually this clumsy? OH, Lance thought, what if it was just Galra kids? Were they clumsy trying to figure out how to use their limbs? Okay that was kind of adorable.

 

Lance tittered to himself comparing Keith to a Galra baby. He sobered a little bit, stirring his spoon in his food goo thinking about the conversation he’d accidentally run into earlier that day.

 

_He’d been on his way to the makeshift sauna from his room. It was truly makeshift, the castle had no use for a sauna or steam room. But Lance sure did. With some smooth talking (read: asking his best friend desperately for help) he convinced Hunk to wire one of the shower rooms to only produce a fine mist of hot water. It wasn’t the exact same, but it was something._

 

_A loud voice rang out causing Lance to freeze on his path. A very noisy discussion was being held in the room directly to his left, sounds drifting from the doorway just in front of him. Slowly, Lance scooted his tall figure to stand next to the doorway, his back planted parallel to the wall._

 

_“-been like, two weeks Shiro!” It was Keith’s voice that reverberated in the hall. “It’s...I’m- It’s still weird. It's still changing and it looks so...different. And it hurts. And this is seriously embarrassing to talk about, even with you. I’m sorry.”_

 

_Lance nearly missed the apology because it was so quiet compared to the rest of Keith's speech._

 

_“I know, Keith...But Coran says that it’s completely natural, from what he knows about Galran anatomy.” Lance could almost feel the support from Shiro flowing out of the room. He was practically their dad figure, though of course he could never replace anyone’s actual dad. Back to eavesdropping, Lance wondered what the hell this “natural change in anatomy” was. All of Keith’s changes were pretty instant a couple weeks ago._

 

_Shiro continued after a brief silence from the both of them. “Has there been any other...developments?”_

 

_“No- ...Well, I... I get these moments where I feel really, really hot. Like I’ve got all my covers on me right after I’ve taken a bath and I’m outside in the middle of summer.”_

 

Holy shit _, Lance thought._

 

_Shiro hummed. “But that sums up everything?”_

 

_“N- Yes. Yeah.” Keith interrupted himself, seemingly natural. Lance thought otherwise. This entire thing was sketchy._

 

_“Okay, I’ll tell Coran about that and see what he says. In the meantime, just remember to take those supplements he made and they should help you at least a little.” Material against material was heard, followed by light footsteps. Shiro must’ve gotten up._

 

_“Um…” Keith’s voice was the lowest it had been and Lance strained to hear him. “You said you’d double check with Coran about the tail thing?”_

 

_Shiro sighed through his nose. “I’m sorry Keith, Coran confirmed from the scan that it would be extremely risky to remove it now. Apparently you could only do the surgery when Galra were very young, but after even three years old it’s very dangerous.”_

 

_The silence was sad and tense. “Okay,” Came Keith’s reply._

 

_Shiro sighed again. “Come on, kiddo, let’s get something to eat. Then we can hit the training room if you want.”_

 

_Lance scrambled, silently, to the end of the hall as soon as he realized they were exiting the room. He made it, unseen, back to the other hall to contemplate what the hell he’d just heard._

 

Lance was _still_ thinking about the things he’d heard in that room. It was so strongly pressing on his thoughts that he completely forgot about “Lance’s Relaxation Time” in the steam room. The mystery ran circles around Lance's brain, now causing him to procrastinate with eating lunch.

 

It looked weird? It _hurt_?

 

He’d thought about wings, to horns, to an extra pair of arms before he admitted defeat. What Lance did understand, however, is that Keith was still suffering from some sort of dysphoria. So much so that he’d want to cut his tail off.

 

That...really sucked, Lance thought. Sure they were Rivals and they fought each other about petty things, but he still cared about him.

 

That was actually… a huge understatement. Lance grimaced at the lunch he was no longer dedicated to eating. He had no idea when it started but he started to think about the red paladin more, and more, and more until he realized that it wasn’t just stray thoughts. Lance was purposefully thinking about Keith. Like his dumb hair, and how soft it looked. How he wanted to run his hands threw it. It was probably even softer now and those _ears_!

 

Lance groaned and pushed away his plate of goop so he could rest his head on his crossed arms. He had it bad, that was for sure. Keith’s transformation into his Galra Self had done nothing to quell the feelings that Lance had grown for him. It actually, somehow, made him even more endearing.

 

With nothing else left for him in the kitchen, Lance stood up, stretched, and then went to go put his now slime in the “trash” receptacle, and his dish in the dishwasher equivalent. As he made his way down to his room he wondered if he should stop by and bug Hunk for one of his newly made snacks. Hunk stopped keeping them in the kitchen as soon as he discovered they were _very_ popular. So popular that Hunk never actually got to eat his creations two rounds in a row. So, now, people had to come ask for them from the privacy of Hunk’s room.

 

Maybe, Lance thought, he _would_ stop by and graciously ask for something.

 

Just as he was about to pass Keith’s door, Lance heard something a small bang. The sound came from Keith’s room and sounded like something may have fallen. Shrugging to himself, Lance made to continue when he heard another noise, this time definitely _not_ something landing on the floor.

 

Though the hairs on his neck stood straight up and his instincts were telling him to just move on, Lance became curious. He moved close to the door, left ear coming the closest it could without touching the cold metal. He waited….and he waited...and-

 

There it was. It sounded like…

 

“Mmmm….”

 

Lance moved to put a hand on his mouth to suppress any noise he may have made. There was no doubt, there was _moaning_ coming from Keith’s room. Albeit soft moaning, but definite sounds of pleasure nonetheless.

 

He had to get out of here, Lance needed to _leave right now._

 

...Or did he? I mean...He was so successful at eavesdropping earlier today- No! No. Bad Lance. He shook any thoughts in his head about staying to listen to his teammate get off. What kind of second rate perv was he?

 

“Ugh...fu…” Keith was louder this time. Subconsciously straining to hear as he struggled to actually leave, Lance heard Keith _pleading,_ that he was _getting close_. Lance could feel himself on the beginnings of getting hard as images sprung up in his mind’s eye.

 

Keith on the bed, writhing with himself in his hand. Looking straight at Lance, his look wasn’t just hungry. It was desparate. He continued to imagine Keith stroking himself leisurely, head swollen and leaking.

 

Lance forgot where he was, lost in the sounds coming from the room separated only by inches. He subconsciously palmed his hardening dick, his other hand loosely over his mouth as his forehead rested on the cold metal of the door. Lance took his hand from his mouth to find purchase on the wall to hold himself better only for it to give way.

 

Lance’s eyes snapped open just as he heard the hiss from the door, realizing too late what he had done.

 

His eyes caught Keith’s across the room, who was scrambling to cover himself from the sudden intrusion. He didn’t manage to before Lance caught sight of Keith’s pulsing cock. Which...definitely wasn’t how Lance was imagining it two seconds ago.

 

It was glaringly _pink_ . Magenta if he was being technical. It almost glowed against his darker, purple body. It was, from the split second that Lance had seen, also shaped _extremely different_ from what he imagined.

 

Before Lance could ponder on it any more, Keith threw something in his direction and snapped him back into reality.

 

“What the fuck are you _doing?_ ” Keith was snarling at Lance, fangs bared, covering himself with his bed sheets the best he could in the time he had to do so. “Get the _fuck out!_ ”

 

Lance wasted no time to escape the awkward situation. He ran down the hall, but not without hitting the switch to close the door, and just about leapt into his own room. His safe, and somehow too silent room.

 

God, what the hell was wrong with him? Lance flopped onto his bed, face down onto his pillow. He had practically tried to get off in the middle of a very public hallway, to his _teammate_ getting off. Crush or not, it was a serious violation of Keith’s privacy and trust.

 

Lance thanked whatever gods looking out for him that no one else came down that hallway.

 

Hard on completely gone, Lance rubbed his the back of his head and groaned. The best thing to do, he decided and hoped and prayed, would be to forget this ever happened. Everything would be completely back to normal within a week or so, no big deal.

___________________________

 

Dinner was the most awkward thing that Lance ever had to sit through.

He had thought that if he arrived like normal, ate like normal, and left like normal that everything would _feel normal_. Unfortunately, Lance’s brain kept replaying the sounds he had heard not even that long ago, making this typically tranquil and fun time with his team a very stretched out and awkward experience.

 

Lance did his best to laugh at Hunk’s jokes and make small talk with Shiro to his right. He even tried, and failed, to flirt with Allura to save face. As Allura rolled her eyes at him, dismissing it as his normal behavior, Lance’s eyes flickered right to glance at Keith at the end of the table. He didn’t look too good, to be honest. Lance looked to Keith several times during his conversation with Hunk about finding a beach during one of their missions, due to Hunk complaining about being under the water instead of on the shore while they were separated (“Listen, being under the ocean was cool and all, from a scientific perspective. I mean, it was pretty too! But it wasn't the beach.”).

 

Keith just looked...under the weather. If his face was still without fur it might look clammy. Lance wondered if this had anything to do with the talk Keith had with Shiro. Most likely, yes it did.

 

Lance suddenly had the feeling that _he_ was being stared at. He looked around the table until his eyes landed on his left to find Pidge looking bemused. She didn't look upset, she looked more… done.

 

He jumped under Pidge’s stare. “What?” Lance just about barked, trying to look innocent.

 

Pidge, however, only raised an eyebrow. “If you think that you’re being subtle, you’re not.”

 

Lance put his chin on his hand and looked at Pidge sideways, matching their expression. “I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about.”

 

“Uh huh.” Pidge mirrored poses and put her chin on her hand as well. “You realize that you haven’t said even one thing to him this entire time.”

 

“So?”

 

“So,” Pidge drawled. “You don’t think it’s suspicious that you two fight, or bicker, or flirt nearly every day and suddenly you ignore each other?”

 

“What I do is none of y- we do _not flirt_!” Lance whispered at Pidge loudly.

 

Pidge just blinked at him. She adjusted her glasses and looked at Lance seriously. “Listen. I don’t know _what_ is going on between you two, but I know something happened to interrupt the strange peace you have. The only thing I’ll say is that miscommunication is killer for any kind of relationship- even _friendship.”_

 

Pidge rushed to end her sentence, as she was sure Lance was about to correct her about his and Keith’s “relationship”.

 

She sighed and smiled at Lance. “Everything will be okay. You just actually have to talk it out, before, you know...Anything could happen.”

 

Lance looked at Pidge, understand the implications now. Though she didn’t know what had occurred today, or at least Lance prayed she didn’t, he was sure she understood he had a...thing. For Keith.

 

 _Anything could happen._ They were paladins of Voltron. They were at war for peace for the _universe_. Pidge was right, literally anything could happen. And Lance would never get to fix this and tell Keith how he felt.

 

Lance put a sincere smile on his face and met Pidge’s gaze. “Thanks, Pidge.”

 

She returned Lance’s smile in full, “No problem. Just don’t fuck up.”

 

Lance suddenly put on an exaggerated face of offense and gasped. “ _Pidge_ you _cussed._ DAD, Pidge said a bad word!”

 

Shiro, used to being called “dad” at the table turned his attention to Lance and Pidge.

 

“What? What word did you use?”

 

Pidge looked bored. “Fuck.”

 

Hunk loudly gasped dramatically. “ _Pidge_ how _could you._ There are children present!”

 

He reached to the mice that were sitting on the table in front of Allura and covered their ears. Which meant that their entire heads were covered, essentially.

 

Coran piped up, “Those would be the oldest babies I’ve ever met at ten thousand years.”

 

Out of nowhere, Keith gave a ridiculous snort, which set everyone off, but no one laughed as hard as Allura did. She muttered “Oldest babies...oh my goodness.” and broke off into laughter again, and at that point it was just contagious.

 

As the hilarity died down, Lance looked at Keith who was smiling softly at everyone despite looking like he’d rather be in his room. Lance was glad, at least, that Keith wasn't glaring daggers at him.

 

The powers that be tested Lance's patience when Keith moved to look at Lance. Right down the barrel.

 

Keith's smile dropped immediately, his face completely closed off as he stared momentarily at Lance. He leaned over to say something to Shiro who nodded and looked concerned. He patted Keith's shoulder before the red paladin got up out of his chair to leave the room.

 

“Oh, Keith, hold on a second!” Coran quickly pardoned himself, deposited both his and Keith’s plates near the sink and rushed off to catch up with Keith through the doorway.

 

Man...Lance really fucked up. But he’d set everything right and apologize and maybe tell Keith how he felt and clear the air completely. The worst thing that could happen was that Keith would reject his feelings…

 

And hate him forever…

 

And think he was a mega pervert…

 

Lance had his work cut out for him. He just hoped he didn’t mess this up further.

 

___________________________

 

Obtaining a notebook was strangely easy in the castle. It only made sense, since Pidge and Hunk had to jot their thought process down _somewhere_.

 

To say it was a notebook would be wrong, Lance thought. It was more like a tablet really. After inquiring, Allura had taken him to a room full of supplies for planning and handed him a….stick.

 

Seeing his blank stare, Allura showed Lance how to activate the tablet screen and how to write notes down as well.

 

Lance rushed back to his room, excited to think about ways he could not only make it up to Keith about his invasion of privacy, but how to tell him how he sincerely felt. After writing a couple things down, Lance was very grateful this wasn’t a typical notebook.

 

His room was spared balled up papers as Lance erased note, after note, after note. He wasn’t the best with words, and nothing was coming out right.

 

“I'm super sorry I was listening to you jerk it? Ugh, come _on_ Lance.” He murmured to himself.

 

Lance groaned and flopped onto his bed, which was becoming his standard mode of defeat and hopelessness. Maybe he needed a break. Yeah.

 

He glanced at the time and winced when he saw how late it was. Obviously they were floating in space and had no real sense of time to attach to, but Coran and Allura had set up clocks throughout the ship to simulate Earth time measurement. His faux clock read 12:03AM.

 

Lance winced at the hour and got up. He threw the “note stick” as he had dubbed it onto the bed after disabling the interactive screen. He decided he’d get a glass of water to tame the cotton mouth he’d gotten and then go right to bed to reconvene with his thoughts during their scheduled mission tomorrow. Later today. Whatever.

 

The hallways were quiet, as he guessed they would be with it being so late. Lance made it down to the kitchen in no time, the hiss of the doorway the only noise in the vicinity. Still, Lance tried to walk as softly as he could to the refrigerator. This item was the only thing that Alteans had named anything close to human electronics, and Lance was very thankful that it existed. He’d never be denied a refreshing glass of ice cold water ever again, even if space water did taste a little different.

 

Lance leaned against the island in front of the fridge and downed his drink. He _should_ be tired, but his mind decided it didn’t want to participate in the everyday ritual called “sleep”. He couldn’t get Pidge’s words out of his head, sure, but he felt extremely guilty that he could still hear Keith’s soft voice echoing in his head.

 

He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. God, he had it bad.

 

Feeling eyes on him for the second time that day, Lance figured it was just the mice in the kitchen for a very late snack. He turned around, only to find burning yellow eyes glowing at him not even a meter away.

 

Lance gasped and let go of his glass in shock, backing up to press against the very large fridge. Thankfully, Keith was able to grab the glassware before it had a chance to fall and break. Lance was very grateful, but at the same time it’d be really nice if someone were to come in here and join them because oh my goodness Lance could already feel the awkward in the air suffocating him.

 

“Aha, wow, you sure have the reflexes of a cat!”

 

Lance sweated as Keith just stared at him, purple tail twitching with annoyance. Keith put the glass down on the counter so softly that Lance didn’t even hear a _clink_.

 

The atmosphere was so tense it felt like an emotional fog. Lance looked at several objects near Keith so he didn’t have to look right at him, but this was getting silly. He’d just apologize to him now, who needed written speeches?

 

Lance cleared his throat, “Keith, I-”

 

Before Lance could even enter his sentence midway, he was pinned between Keith and the refrigerator. Keith’s forearm was across Lance’s chest, trapping him efficiently.

 

Keith opened his mouth, fangs somehow very visible in this low-lite. “Have you told anyone about today?” He practically growled the question.

 

Lance wasn’t worried that Keith would hurt him at all, but he felt this was still a sensitive situation. “What, no, of course not!”

 

“Do not. Tell _anyone_ about that, ever. Got it?” Keith pressed closer to Lance after each cadence, he was so close. “I don’t want anyone else to think that I’m...a freak, or something.”

 

“What? Dude, no,” Lance didn’t dare move. “You’re not a freak, why would anyone think that?”

 

“You, I mean, didn’t you see...it?” Keith didn’t back off from pinning Lance to the cold appliance, but did lose some of his edge.

 

“Well, I mean, yeah a little.” Lance shrugged nonchalantly. “But didn’t Coran say it was normal for Galra?”

 

“Yeah, he did- wait.” Keith’s ferocity was back from 0 to 60 and his ears flattened completely. “How did you know Coran said that?”

 

Oh _shit._

 

Lance decided he'd never eavesdrop again for the rest of his life.

 

Keith actually _did_ growl this time, so low in his throat that Lance swore he could feel it. Keith was wearing a thin black shirt and pajama pants, so maybe Lance really could. Unfortunately, it was reaching him somewhere he didn't prepare for.

 

Keith grabbed a fistful of the front of Lance's shirt and slammed him into the metal door, rumbling growl dying off. While Lance _should_ have felt bad and _should_ have been in the frame of mind to apologize like crazy, the blood from his head was rushing somewhere else.

 

Lance was getting seriously turned on from being manhandled by Keith. Their hips were practically _touching_ for god sake.

 

“By the count of five, I swear you better tell me everything you heard.” Keith's voice was gravelly and low, but Lance could hear every inflection due to their foreheads touching.

 

“One-”

 

“Ah..!”

 

Both boys froze. Lance felt mortified, and probably looked just as bad as he felt. It was all over. Keith had just pressed close enough into Keith that his dick felt it through their thin layers.

 

Keith's expression melted into surprise as soon as the moan escaped Lance's mouth.

 

Keith scrunched his face. “Wait…”

 

Lance was about to explain himself, lie, anything but Keith broke his train of thought as he rolled his hips into Lance's, pressing roughly into his cock which was getting harder by the second.

 

Lance couldn't help his hips bucking back in return, or his eyes rolling back into his skull from the pleasure. He did manage to stifle any noise that tried to escape him, so go team dignity. No points though, as the ruse was busted.

 

Taking a second to collect himself and realize, yes, _Keith_ initiated a two second session of frottage, Lance opened his eyes to look at Keith. Keith, who looked like he was trying to solve a very large math problem. He was chewing his bottom lip, eyebrows pursed and looking down.

 

Suddenly, Keith turned his yellow eyes to Lance's dark blue and said “Do you like-like me?”

 

Uh? What were they, five?

 

Lance must have showed his thoughts through his expression because Keith looked exasperated. “Listen, I really need to know okay? Do you like-like me?”

 

This wasn't anywhere near the confession he thought he would be giving, but Lance would take it.

 

“Uh, yeah. I do.”

 

Keith wasted no time to slam his mouth on Lance's, moving his lips in a sensual kiss that Lance had no idea Keith was capable of. _Then_ came the heavy grinding.

 

Keith had removed his hands from Lance's shirt to grab and squeeze his ass, pushing Lance into Keith's rolling hips. Lance couldn't catch his breath as Keith relentlessly ground into his aching groin. He moves his mouth from Keith's own and rested his chin on Keith's shoulder. His hands moved around Keith's back, finally finding a place in Keith's hair. Lance tugged on Keith's locks with every grind.

 

_Was this really happening? There was no way this was happening._

 

As if sensing Lance's thoughts, Keith caught Lance's neck with his teeth, lining it with nips.

 

This absolutely _was_ happening.

 

Just as Lance was starting to build an orgasm Keith stopped his rocking pace. Lance groaned in disappointment.

 

“Dude, what gives?”

 

Keith lifted his head from the side of Lance's neck and looked up at him. Boy did he looked wiped. Lance's cock twitched at Keith's very open and needy expression. He decided that his imagination didn't even hold a candle to how Keith was looking at him now.

 

“There is nothing I'd like to do more than finish and do it again,” Keith panted. “But I need to tell you something important.”

 

“Okay, yeah. What's up?” Throbbing dick or not, Keith's comfort and security came first.

 

Keith mulled on words that were stuck in his mouth. “I'm…Coran explained that I'm in this stage that Galra go through, annually. They have an urge to… procreate. And if they don't then this feeling can last for a month and I really don't think I can _last that long_ and Coran doesn't know if he'll be able to create a serum before then, and-”

 

Lance held his pointer finger to Keith's lips. “So what you're saying is that you're in some sort of Galra heat phase and that you want to screw someone until the sun comes up? Currently, me?”

 

Keith moved his gaze downward, ashamed. “It's… really weird, I know.”

 

“Weird? Keith, look at me.” Lance hooked his palm under Keith's chin to help him reconnect. “I really, really like you. I currently have a very stiff dick _for you._ And this heat thing is probably the hottest thing I've ever heard. The fact that you want to screw me into the bed uncontrollably is- yeah, okay, let's actually move to your room.”

 

Lance had grabbed Keith's hand and quickly lead him out into the hallway. They were just about halfway to Keith's quarters when Lance stopped them in their tracks.

 

He quickly turned to Keith and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Do you have lube? And stuff?” Lance whispered.

 

“Uh…” Keith had apparently not thought about it.

 

“Don't worry about it, it's totally okay.” Lance waved his hands. “I'll get the stuff from my room and I'll meet you in yours okay? Just start getting ready.”

 

“Why-you know what, nevermind.”

 

Keith turned and quietly walked toward his own room, tail swinging behind him.

 

Lance thought, amused, that he'd be getting tail tonight too.

 

___________________________

 

Lance all but ran to his room in the most quiet way possible. He did his best to not overturn his mattress to access the storage underneath it. Lance didn't have a lot of sexual prep items, but he did have lube that he acquired by asking Coran some _very_ roundabout questions.

 

Basically, Coran now probably thinks that Lance has an obsession with keeping his teeth lubricated, but he somehow found it better than the truth.

 

He was still working on condoms but he hadn't thought about how in the universe to word _that_ series of questions.

 

Lance grabbed the space lube, an extra pillow as an afterthought, and (quietly) booked it to Keith's room.

 

Making sure that no one had followed him, Lance pressed the button to open Keith's door and closed it immediately after jumping in.

 

“Okay Keith, I brought an extra pillow just so we can raise… what are you doing?”

 

Keith was sitting on his bed, sheets neatly folded open, with his knees to his chest. He was currently only wearing boxers, from what Keith could see.

 

“You...Said to get ready. But I didn’t know what that meant so I put my underwear back on.” Keith sounded unsure and his ears were drooping, tail tip twitching beside him.

 

“That’s okay!” Lance smiled and deposited both the tiny jar of lube and the extra pillow on the bed. “There’s really no wrong way to do this, so…”

 

“Have you...done this with anyone before?” Keith watched as Lance took of his shirt and pants. Lance had always imagined this to be more sexy, but it was what it was.

 

“Well, I mean, I’ve fooled around with people? But no, I’ve never had sex with anyone. Oh my god I’m stuck can you help me?” Lance’s limbs were too long, he reasoned. His elbow was stuck in the sleeve of his baseball tee.

 

Keith got up off the bed to help Lance with his shirt. All it took was one tug and the shirt came off, leaving the two boys shirtless and against each other.

 

“Is...is this okay with you?” Keith murmured.

 

Lance smiled “Yeah, totally. Listen, I’ve been trying to be a perfect gentleman and not jump your bones but I’m like, really hard right now.” He motioned with both hands to his tented boxers.

 

“Oh thank god,” Keith leaned forward and put his forehead on Lance’s shoulder. “I’m so fucking horny, Lance.” To reiterate, he jerked his hips at Lance and they both gasped when the tips of their cocks touched.

 

Lance moaned and lead Keith to his own bed. “Okay, let’s just get this show on the road.”

 

“That wasn’t very sexy.” Keith smirked as Lance sat down on the bed.

 

“Yeah yeah, I don’t have a lot of blood left in my brain to come up with anything smooth okay?” Lance shrugged his shoulders and held out his arms. “So get over here so my dick can smooth talk you instead.”

 

“I’ll show you smooth talking dick…” Keith mumbled and sat in front of him. Lance helped Keith scoot closer until their bodies were touching, Keith let out a low groan.

 

“As much as I want to do a ton of foreplay,” Keith gasped. “I honestly think I might lose control and fuck you without being able to stop myself if we don't hurry up.”

 

“Holy shit you’re so hot, babe,” Lance grabbed Keith’s face in his hands and kissed him all over his face. Lance stopped suddenly, and put his palm on Keith's forehead. “Okay, I meant that metaphorically, but you’re temp is like, really high.”

 

Keith gave a high pitched, animalistic whine. Lance shouldn’t be getting _this_ turned on, but he couldn’t help it. “Okay, okay, come on let’s get our boxers off and I’ll prep myself okay?”

 

Humming an affirmative, Keith rose to hold himself up on his knees. Lance gripped onto the edge of Keith’s boxers and pulled the hem down with one quick motion.

 

The quick peek that Lance had seen of Keith’s penis earlier was nothing compared to looking at it inches from his face. It was large and appeared to be coming out of a furred penal sheath. The base was thick, an incredible deep berry shade that flowed into a vibrant magenta to its tapered tip. A tapered tip that had _spines._ The short, nubby spines also made an appearance on the sides, gradually getting smaller the closer they got to the base.

 

“Whaaa…”Lance investigated Keith’s cock, rubbing a single finger along the top spines which made Keith shudder and gasp. Lance was pleased to discover that, while they looked sharp they were actually soft and spongy.

 

And they would be stroking him on the inside.

 

Holy fuck, holy _fuck._

 

“Is it…” Keith was trying his best to keep it together. “Is it too...weird?”

 

Instead of answering Keith’s question verbally, Lance took Keith in his hand and flattened his tongue under the tip of his cock, closing his mouth around some of the soft spines.

 

The noise Keith made was so primal Lance was afraid he’d come then and there.

 

He sucked and pulled his mouth away, making a _pop_ as Keith’s penis separated from his mouth and grabbed for the jar of lube. He swirled the musky taste of Keith in his mouth as he removed his own boxers and decided he really liked it.

 

 _Something to do another day,_ Lance thought to himself.

 

Lance opened the jar’s top and grabbed a small amount of lube. Fortunately, whatever this stuff was made of, it stayed pretty much were you put it so you didn’t need a lot. Unfortunately, you had to wash it out to _get it out_ but that was a small sacrifice for such a good product.

 

Making pretty good time for the situation at hand, Lance stretched himself out in a 1-2-3 finger exercise, taking the time to settle to each different width, tapping near his prostate to help him get relaxed. He didn't dare touch his aching member just in case it was too much stimulation.

 

The entire time he was readying himself he wondered if this would be the roughest pounding in his life, if Keith's impatience was any indication. Lance watched Keith writhe as he watched Lance stick his fingers into his own body _._ Keith even humped at the open air a couple times.

 

Grabbing the pillow he brought, Lance folded and settled it where he believed his hips would be to elevate them.

 

“Do you want me facing up or down?” Lance asked sincerely.

 

Keith, however, could not handle the question at hand. “Lance, _please_.”

 

He was a sight, Lance thought. He was the same Keith Lance had known from Garrison, impatient, powerful. Keith's left hand covered half of his face while his right sat on his very erect penis, his thumb pad lazily stroking the tapered head. His tail impatiently swished behind him.

 

 _We'll do romantic another time_ , Lance figured. He settled his stomach onto the bed sheets, pillow doing a good job lifting his ass slightly in the air. He tucked his knees toward him slightly to gain better incline for Keith.

 

“Okay, so just- HOLY SHIT, Keith wait!”

 

Keith had all but jumped onto Lance's back as soon as he presented. Thankfully, he was still mentally present enough to not just plough straight into Lance.

 

Keith's member was so, so, _so_ warm sitting against Lance’s ass. He imagined Keith entering him and he throbbed.

 

Lance's mouth suddenly felt dry. He licked his lips, “Okay, you can go, just go-”

 

“Slow, I know. I'm… I'm going to try.” Keith sounded absolutely wrecked. “I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“Pfff, you won't hurt me,” Lance turned his head and smiled, hoping Keith could see it. “I trust you.”

 

Keith rubbed his hand down Lance's back in gratitude, his claws creating a pleasing sensation.

 

Seconds passed and then Lance's heart jumped when the unbearable heat pushed toward his hole. He exhaled sharply through his nose as he felt the head and plushy barbs enter him at a slow pace. Wow, those barbs felt incredible; it almost felt like electricity was stroking his insides.

 

Keith pushed deeper and deeper into Lance and he kept getting _thicker_. Was he this big in Lance’s hand? He had to be bottoming out soon...right?

 

“Ah!” Out of nowhere Lance was pushed forward as Keith thrust shallowly to encourage his base into Lance. “Dude, are you serious?”

 

Keith was panting hard, his mouth right behind Lance’s left ear. “I’m sorry. I’m _trying.”_ Keith ground the words out of his mouth.

 

Truth be told, Keith actually was being pretty gentle all things considered. For example, considering that Lance felt incredibly full. He’s never owned any toys, never even used objects in place of them. The most Lance had ever used, and rarely at that, were his own three fingers.

 

He took several deep breaths, trying to get used to Keith’s girth. Lance could feel the tremors running through Keith’s body against his back, and Keith’s throbbing inside of him. Lance twitched himself as he became acclimated and the intense fullness and extreme heat became really, _really_ good.

 

Keith’s claws dug into Lance as he was becoming less tolerant and more impatient.

 

“Lance- I can’t-”

 

“Okay... okay.” Lance took a deep breath. He was way past the point of no return. “You can move.”

 

Lance expected Keith to be rough. What he didn’t expect was the ferocity and speed that Keith would immediately have.

 

“Ah, ah, ah! Ah! Oh-fuck-oh-fuck, fuck, fuck Keith, Keith, Keith!”

 

Keith was _gone,_ completely devoted to filling Lance over, and over, and over. Lance was pushed into the mattress by the onslaught of powerful thrusts that Keith was throwing into him, and could barely register the heavy panting and murmur of Lance's name.

 

Keith somehow managed to hit Lance's prostate with each stroke, the barbs on his penis adding just enough of an aftershock after each prod that Lance was beginning to lose himself too.

 

It seemed to go on forever, the wet slapping was so loud to Lance and happened so quickly that it was hard distinguish a break in between them.

 

_Slap, slap, slap, slap_

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ Lance mirrored. His thoughts were a broken record, all he could do is try to keep his ass raised as Keith pounded into him. He spread his legs further so that he could fit a hand underneath himself to give his weeping, painful dick some relief.

 

Lance tried to stroke himself to Keith's manic thrusts, but ended up doing it at his own pace. He was _so_ close, so, so close he could already feel the tingle in his lower abdomen.

 

Suddenly, Keith started to do something different. Lance barely registered it at first, until Keith said his first intelligible words since they started.

 

“ _Lance,”_ Keith panted out. “Lance, Lance, can I… I _need to Lance.”_

 

Lance had no fucking idea what Keith was asking for, but he was down for anything at this point. “Ye-yeah,” was all he was able to respond with.

 

Keith moaned low and changed his thrusts from long ones to very shallow ones; one of Keith's arms was on the inside of Lance's hip to hold him down, the other underneath Lance on his stomach. Keith's head still resided just left to Lance's own, making his grunts very audible.

 

His speed did not give at all, in fact, Keith's new, more shallow thrusts were even more wild than the ones previously. It almost made Keith feel _bigger._

 

Wait… Lance brought himself out of his fog of pleasure for a moment and focused.

 

Keith _did_ feel bigger. Lance stopped stroking himself to confirm that yes, the base of Keith's cock was literally growing inside of him.

 

Lance had a sliver of memory surface back to when he was home. His sister watched Animal Planet often, and he had unfortunately learned one day, visually, that canines would flare their base to ensure the most successful mating session to produce children.

 

Keith, who was balls deep in Lance, was beginning to _knot his ass._

 

“Ugh, oh fuck, oh _FUCK…!_ ” This newfound knowledge sent Lance over the edge. He stroked himself two more times before he came, hard, in his own hand. His hole pulsed and squeezed on Keith's incredibly too-large knot as he came, and the domino effect slammed into the new Galra.

 

Keith growled low in his throat against Lance's shoulder as he gave a few more thrusts and then bucked forward. Hot, hot, molten liquid raced inside Lance. He stroked himself through his orgasm feeling incredibly full and insanely warm as Keith continued to spill himself inside of Lance.

 

After a couple of moments, Keith's orgasm started to die off and his cum stopped flowing altogether. Both boys were breathing heavily, very much over exerted.

 

Blinking, Lance could feel Keith's legs shaking from still holding himself up. Thinking back to the ever educational television channel, Lance had an idea and really hoped he wasn't wrong about it. He slowly spun around, his own arms shaking from their really intense session, but successfully spun around so that he was now on his back. He never thought he'd thank Animal Planet for an education on penal knots, but here he was.

 

His arms raised to Keith's back and pushed down to indicate that Keith could lay on top of him. Keith wasted no time plopping down his entire weight all at once, his head resting just under Lance's. Keith's knot was still pulsing just beyond Lance's entrance, a reminder that they really did just had wild but wonderful sex.

 

“Was I… okay…?” Keith mumbled with a tired voice into Lance's collarbone. “Did… I hurt you?”

 

Lance huffed through his nose, his fingers threading through Keith's hair and around his ears.

 

“No, you didn't hurt me. I told you that you'd never hurt me.” Lance planted a kiss on where he could reach Keith's head, and continued to rub the base of his ears. A steady purr flowed from Keith's chest, vibrating against Lance's own.

 

“So, since we're going to be stuck for a little bit,” Lance started. “Did you just want to go to sleep, or?”

 

“Mm. Stuck?” Keith sounded half asleep already.

 

Lance chuckled softly. “You have no idea what you did, do you?”

 

Keith hummed in a way that was non-committal.

 

“Jeez. You're begging to fuck me, and then you fall asleep immediately? You're a riot. How's this whole heat situation anyway?”

 

Keith hummed again through his now softer purrs. “Maybe… two more times.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well we'll see how sore I am. My ass is probably wrecked now, thanks to you.”

 

Keith huffed and groaned. “Shut… Up.”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Glad to hear you're still a prick.”

 

A few moments went by and Lance was beginning to fall asleep himself.

 

“...Lance?”

 

 _And_ he was awake. “Yes, Princess of Genovia?”

 

“... Can we be boyfriends?”

 

“Keith. You just came in my ass, you are _still inside me_. Yes, we can be boyfriends.” Lance's sass was all for naught as quiet snores replaced Keith's purring.

 

 _Unbelievable,_ Lance thought. _Guess I'll just get comfortable until he's soft._

 

Lance thought about asking to suspend the mission for… ugh… later today. But, he knew how bad that looked. Besides, Lance didn't know if Keith wanted to go public yet.

 

A gentle, familiar hiss met Lance's ears and ice shot up his back. He briefly wondered if karma caught up with him, making his whole day a divine comedy.

 

Coran, of all people, walked through Keith's door unannounced.

 

“Keith, I have wonderful news! A serum can be made after all-” Coran froze mid step when his eyes reached the bed. Lance looked horrified, and could do nothing more than stare back as he clutched Keith's head. He was literally trapped.

 

After half a second too long, Coran promptly spun on his heel and walked out with his index finger in the air. “I'll make sure it's ready for next year, then! Good talking with you!”

 

The doors closed again with a mocking hiss.

 

Laying his head back down and groaning, Lance covered his eyes with his left arm.

  
Today was going to be a _very long day._


End file.
